ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Lila
Ultrawoman Lila is the wife of Ultraman One and the mother of Ultrawoman Jane. In the events of One Series, she serves as one of the "minor" supporting characters as her human form, Isurugi Yamato. History Past Born to the family of Ultra Elders in the King's Temple, her parents died from sickness from a young age. She was adopted by Zeth, whom treat her as her own daughter as well as hoping that Lila would become the wife of her son. Lila would meet but they will be separated due to One's sins. Afterwards, Lila went to Earth to start on a new life as her human alias, Isurugi Yamato and knowing that One will arrive soon. Ultraman One S1-S3 After One's arrival, Lila as Isurugi Yamato would often visit One in his human host at his SACD office, meanwhile, One will occasionally vist her to talk about life and strengthening their relationship. But, she never participated in any battles except for the battle against Fusion Eight King. She had witnessed One fight against Belial and his departure. Encounter with Virus Lila one day would return to the Land of Light, the same time where Virus was sent to the Earth(Showa Universe) by Evil Messiah. Lila, believing Virus is a threat to mankind, fought him on a nearby moon after noticing him on flying on space. Unfortunately, Lila was defeated easily by Virus and becoming corrupted by Voiderium and kidnap her, bringing her to Atlantis, sealed her temporarily. She becomes a darker and corrupted version of herself. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus:Darkness Corruption Lila would later face One and comes back, she would later revert to her human persona. After One defeats Virus, One and Lila finally married in their human forms at a hotel in Tokyo with their human friends and SACD. After the marriage, One and Lila returns to the Land of Light. Shortly after their return, Lila gives birth to Jane. Ultraman One S4-S5 TBA Light and Darkness (The Series) TBA Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Lila will appear in this movie as a cameo. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Profile Stats *'Human Form': Isurugi Yamato *'Homeworld': Land of Light, King's Temple *'Transformation Item/Process': Isurugi transforms to Lila with his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 900 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Building strong bonds with One, family and comrades. Also, making her a better person *'Dislikes': Any evil presence, talking about her deceased parents, doing things she doesn't want *'Weaknesses': Like all Ultras from the Land of Light, Lila can only stay active on Earth for 3 minutes unlike her husband. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000 t Body Features She appears as a regular female Ultra will look like other Ultras in the Land of Light, her body greatly represents Mother of Ultra and Zeth. She also appears to be more muscular than a typical female Ultra, however, Zeth is much more muscular due to having training with Zero when she was young. *'Color Orb': Lila has two red color orb on her abdomen area, both serves as color timers. This is unique as Lila comes from the King's Temple originally. *'Crystal': Lila possess a small crystal gem on her forehead, it is unknown what it does. *'Ultra Armor': Lila possess the standard Ultra Armour, both resistant to fire and cold but vulnerable to lasers. *'Ultra Breaster': Lila have star marks on her chest area, awarded to her for being able to perform varies duties. Despite that, it also serves as her protectors. *'Arms': Lila has powerful arms, her muscles are more than an average female Ultra. Forms - Corrupted= Corrupted Her corrupted form when under the effects of Virus' Voiderium. Her abilities are dark version of her Normal Form powers with the additional of the word "dark" in most of her attacks. :;Exclusive (NOT SHOWN) *'Jealously Wave': An ability that does the opposite of her Healing Ray. *'Dark Healing Powers': Opposite variant of her Healing Powers. }} Trivia *Lila is also one of the strength type female Ultras, the others are Tina, Zeth, Jane, Yvon, Zacon and Dark Miasma. *Lila was defeated by Virus untouched as Virus wishes to keep his hands "clean" for his wife Yvon's sake. Category:Victims of Virus Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras [[Category:Ultraman One Conti